super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendy VS Cuphead
Description Two 20th century cartoon character alike indie game mascot go head to head in a Death Battle! Intro Wiz: In the year 1930, a specific type of animation became popular. Boomstick: And in the year 2017, this animation became popular because of these two game characters. Wiz: Bendy, the dancing demon. Boomstick: And Cup- Cuphead: Yep! I'm back again! Whoohoo! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to- Bendy: Analyse their weaponry, armour and skill to find out that I will win this Death Battle. Wiz: It doesn't necessarily mean that- Ugh! Whatever. Bendy Wiz: Along Time Ago Joey Drew And Henry Made Cartoons About A Dancing Demon Known As Bendy Boomstick: A Cartoon About Demons, That's Pretty Messed Up. Wiz: And After Many Years Joey Asked Henry To Come Back To His Studios And With That, Henry Did Such That. Boomstick: However After Going Around The Studios Things Started To Get Pretty Much Messed Up. Like Cardboard Start Moving And Random Figures Aprearing. Wiz: And Then There's The Ink Machine, Which For Some Reason Was Surrounded By Wood. Boomstick: And When He Get's Closer, A Demon Like Figure Try To Attack Henry, But Didn't. Wiz: And After Running Away And Falling From An Broken Floor. The Whole Adventure Of Bendy And The Ink Machine Began! Boomstick: Wait, Are We Talking About Bendy Or Are We Talking About Joey Drew? Wiz: I Think We Need To Get On Track To Bendy. Boomstick: Well Anyways, Bendy Is Made Out Of Ink From The Ink Machine And With That, Bendy Has Some Really Good Abilities. Wiz: Like Stretching Out His Body, Making Ink Clones And Can Move Carboard Bendys. Bendy Can Also Run Faster Than Henry. Boomstick: And One Other Thing, If Bendy Has Some Much Ink, Then He Can Do 2 Things. Wiz: One, He Can Flood An Intire Room With Ink. Boomstick: Or Two, He Can Become Ink Bendy! Wiz: Ink Bendy Is A Stronger Version Of Bendy. This Makes His Abilities Pretty Much Stronger. Boomstick: Bendy However Does Have A Weakness, If Someone Destroys His Ink Machine, He Will Become Back To His Normal Form And Die. Wiz: Bendy Has So Much Vives Into Him That Makes Him A Strong Foe To Handle. Boomstick: Bendy Is One Tricky Little Demon. Cuphead Wiz: Along Time Ago In A Place Called Inkwell Isle, There Lived 2 Brothers By The Names Of Cuphead & Mugman, Watched Over By The Elderly Kettle. Boomstick: You Know, The Usual Cup Sitting Stuff. No Kidding! Anyways, One Day These 2 Decided To Do Some Gambling At The Devil's Casino. Wiz: There, The 2 Brothers Were Actually Pretty Good! Boomstiock: Really? Well Next Time I Go To A Casino, Let Me Deal With This Cup. Wiz: Well... Let's Just Say He's Already Dealt With Someone, By The Casino's Owner, The Devil! And Don't Get Confused With The Other Devil. Boomstick: The Devil Was Amazed By The 2 And Decided To Make A Deal With Them. Basically If They Win, They Get All The Money In The Cusino. But If They Lose, The Devil Will Take Their Souls! Ouch. Wiz: However, Cuphead's Greed Got The Best Of Him, And Rolled The Dice. But After That... Was His Fatal Mistake. Because They Got The Snake Eyes. Boomstick: And That Mean The Devil Has To Take Their Souls. Wiz: The Boys Begged To Him To Find Away Out Of The Deal, And That's Exactly What Happened. The Devil Order The Boy To Get His Runaway Souls Before Midnight. Boomstick: And By Surprised, It's A Good Thing Elder Kettle Has A Poison For Them. And After That. Cuphead's Adventure Began! Wiz: Cuphead Has A lot Of Abilities Up His Sleeve Like His Parry Slap And His Main Abilities, Finger Bullets. Boomstick: Each Bullet Has A Basic Power, The Pea Shooter Is A Simple Only One Way Bullet. Wiz: The Spread Just By The Name Makes 4 Bullets Instead Of One. Boomstick: The Chaser Makes The Bullet Follows The Person Who Ever It Shoots At. Wiz: The Lobber Makes Cuphead Shoots Out Balls Whic- Boomstick: HAHAHA! Say It Again Wiz! Wiz: Shoots Out Balls? Boomstick: HAHAHA!!! Wiz: Ugh! Like I Was Saying, The Loober Is Really Slow. Boomstick: The Charge By Its Name, Changes A Fire Bullet Wiz: and Lastly The Roundabout Makes The Bullet Go Front And Back. Boomstick: Wait? Aren't There Any Other Bullets Like The Exploder? Wiz: No, Because Those Are Unused Weapons. Boomstick: Well Ok Then. Anyways Cuphead Can Also Make Them Into EX Moves. And He Even Has His Own Plane. Wiz: Cuphead's Plane Is Only Has 3 Weapons. Like The Peashooter, Mini Missiles, And One Of His Super Arts. Boomstick: Speaking Of Super Arts, Cuphead Has A Power Super Arts. Wiz: Super Art I Is An Energy Wave That Cuphead Uses To Spill His Milk. Boomstick: Wait There's Milk in There? Wiz: Idk What It Is, It Just Looks Like It. Boomstick: Super Art II Is An Invisibility Form That Cuphead Can Use For Only 4.85 Seconds To Use. Wiz: And Super Art III Is A Buff Ghost Version Of Cuphead Which Is Pretty Strong Than Cuphead Really. Boomstick: Cuphead Has Dealed With Many Bosses Like Literally A lot! Wiz: Cuphead Has Also Beat The Devil Which The Devil Is Pretty Strong. Boomstick: But Even With Abilities & Feats, There Is A Weakness. If Cuphead Loses 3HP Then It's Game Over. Wiz: But Good Thing Cuphead Does Have All These Great Abilities. Boomstick: Cuphead May Be A Cup, But He certainly A Master Of Bullets. Pre Battle Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (Destination: Joey Drew Studios) Bendy vs Cuphead FIGHT!.png Results Category:What-If Death Battles Category:AGOODPERSON75